1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device that displays an image, an electronic apparatus, and a method for controlling the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device including a liquid crystal display (LCD), there is a device that allows an observer to view a stereoscopic image with naked eyes. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-53277 (JP-A-2011-53277) discloses a display device with a parallax barrier including a display unit that divides a right eye image and a left eye image and that alternately arranges and displays the divided images, and a barrier that forms a parallax barrier on a front surface side of the display unit. The display device disclosed in JP-A-2011-53277 controls a slit width of the barrier based on a distance between the observer and the display unit, and expands a distance range in a front-to-rear direction of the display image, the distance range allowing a stereoscopic image of a display image to be viewed.
The display device disclosed in JP-A-2011-53277 changes the width of a plurality of slits that configure the barrier according to the distance between the observer and the display unit. However, in the display unit, a display position of a viewpoint image corresponding to each of the viewpoints is not changed according to the distance between the observer and the display unit. Thus, when the distance between the observer and the display unit varies, the light that transmits through the center of the slit shifts from the center of a pixel to an end of the pixel. Consequently, there is a possibility that the light from the adjacently arranged pixel is viewed by the observer.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an electronic apparatus that can display an optimal image for each viewpoint according to a variation of a viewpoint position in the front-to-rear direction of the display surface of the display device, and a method for controlling the display device.